


Future

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [213]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge still wants to have hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

“I’m tired.” Hobbie leaned back, accepting the mug of ale from Wedge, and wearily looking around the pilot’s lounge.

Wedge nodded, taking his own seat after handing another mug to Tycho. “We should get some downtime after this mission is finished. We can all get some decent sleep then.”

Hobbie’s right eyebrow quirked and he frowned at Wedge, “While I’m glad to hear that, it wasn’t exactly what I meant. Sure, we’re all physically exhausted and could use some sleep or leave, but I’m just tired of all of this in general.” He set the mug on their table and made a wide sweeping gesture with both hands.

“Tired of being shot at. Tired of killing.” Tycho sighed, “Tired of never having a home for more than a few months at a time because we have to move to a new base at the end of almost every other mission.”

Hobbie pointed at Tycho and nodded, “Got it in one. I’m tired.”

“It won’t last forever, you know.” Wedge shifted his own mug of ale, wanting to sip it but also wanting to finish his thought before Hobbie interrupted him again. “We’ll have a chance to make a life for ourselves later. We just have to defeat the Empire first.”

Hobbie snorted, “Yeah, that sounds like it will be easy. Sign me up.” He held up a hand to ward off Wedge’s next comment, “I know what you mean, and I know you are right. If we live through this, and if we succeed, then we can have a home, and maybe family, and try to live a normal life. But Wedge, do you think after all that we’ve done, all that we’ve already lived through, that we’ll ever be normal? I know most of us already have nightmares about past missions, and the times we’ve almost died, or the times we watched friends die in our place.”

Tycho was nodding again, “The future is a nice fantasy, but none of us will have it that easy.”

“I know, I just want to have some hope for our future. If we get to have one.” Wedge took a deep drink from his mug. “Why do I hang out with you two? You always depress me.”

“Because we don’t dye your hair blue at the same time?” Hobbie moved his mug to clink it against Tycho’s.

 


End file.
